Shade
Shade is a Mutant Raptor who was further mutated by exposure to excess amounts of Green Goo before he hatched. He is an honorary member of GAIA Squad and was Spino's partner and steed. Biography Goo Caverns Shade was hatched in a section of the Goo Caverns and was captured by Spino after the hatchling jumped on his legs while the DA agent was asleep, waking him up. Shade became attached to Spino and would perch on his shoulder for hours while he was in an Ogel Drilling Vehicle or coating the cavern walls with G-16, with the young Mutant Raptor's sharp claws leaving scars on Spino's shoulders. Initially, Tex was jealous of Shade, but soon welcomed him as a new member of GAIA Squad's "family". Later, Shade and Spino were captured by Dr. Inferno's cronies. Shade did not go quietly; he managed to leap one of the henchmen's face and rip it into minced meat, but he was knocked unconscious by the other henchman and taken to Dr. Inferno's outpost in the Goo Caverns. He awoke hours later, fully-grown and mutated further by a drug that had been injected into his blood. The drug turned his scales, eyes and feather crest blood-red and made spikes grow out of his tail. He was shocked when he saw Spino encased in black armor and drugged to be loyal to Inferno. Shade was also given a set of armor for the coming battle. When Dino Attack, Alpha Team, and Agents Defense Organization attacked the base, Dr. Inferno sent Shade and Spino out as shock troopers, with Shade acting as Spino's steed. Together, they slaughtered many agents of the opposing forces. Shade was knocked unconscious by Aravis, allowing Spino to be defeated shortly afterward. Both were given an antidote for their condition while unconscious. For a short period of time, Spino and Shade wandered around in the Goo Caverns, ashamed of what they had done. The Mutant Raptor had no problem in the dark, but Spino needed equipment and supplies, forcing the duo to head up to the surface of Ogel's Island. After getting their supplies, Shade sprinted back underground. After setting up a base camp, Shade and Spino scoured the caverns, looking for any stragglers, but only found Ben Gunn. Shade eventually "talked" Spino into heading back to the Dino Attack outpost in the Goo Caverns and turning in his badge, although Spino refused to do the latter. The Mutant Raptor helped as much as he could and ran as fast as he could, following his nose to the base. Shade fought in the last battle for the Goo Caverns in Quadrant 14, teaming up with Tex to fight a mutated Zorikk. Upon receiving orders to retreat, they fought their way towards the Trouble Sub docking bay, and when Quadrant 14 exploded, Shade and Tex were ordered by Aravis to swim back to Ogel's Island. Voyage to LEGO City After Shade and Tex made their way to Ogel's Island, the latter asked for a ship to LEGO City. On their way there, Shade found out that they were being followed by a mysterious beast, which turned out to be a Mosasaur mutated by Green Goo leaking from the Goo Caverns. Shade and Tex drove the beast back into the water, but not after it had crushed most of the crew of the ship High Charity. When the High Charity reached LEGO City Harbor, the Mutant Raptor and T-Rex made a beeline for Dino Attack HQ. On the way there, the duo saved Aravis from being eaten by a Mutant T-Rex. The three made their way back to the base. LEGO Island Along with most of GAIA Squad, Shade was deployed on LEGO Island to find the Constructopedia. Although the squad did not really search for the Constructopedia, they mostly cleared the way for fellow Dino Attack squads to find it. Later during the search, and after Ptero returned bearing bad news about Raptor's reported death in Antarctica, Sauro-Hunter proposed that GAIA Squad should return home to Mt. Bricklake and free it from XERRD's grip. Mt. Bricklake Utilizing their new heads-up displays in their helmets to evade Dino Attack and Alpha Team patrols, GAIA Squad commandeered a ship big enough for their vehicles and Shade. When the squad docked, they lied, stating that they were on official business, and slipped through without question. It took nearly four days, counting rest stops for Tex, Shade and Freefall and minor skirmishes with Mutant Dinos, to reach the midwestern part of the mainland. Upon nearing Mount Bricklake, Spino intercepted a message from a nearby Dino Attack outpost under attack from a legion of Mutant Dinos. GAIA Squad responded; Freefall, Ptero and Valencia flying ahead to thin the enemies' ranks out in the skies, and then Shade, Spino, Aravis, and Tex followed, crushing resistance from their opponents, who soon retreated. The squad was allowed into the base. The Dino Attack agents were introduced to Necrosa, who had sent out the emergency broadcast. He then informed them of the Hybrids' betrayal and occupation of their hometown. Afterward, the group, including Necrosa, began their assault, which ended with the squad getting captured upon reaching a large, domed structure. Shade, Tex, Freefall and Valencia were taken to holding pens for Mutant Dinos. They learned that Necrosa was actually Dr. Nekrosis in disguise and that a corrupted Raptor, now known as Enox Phorm, was commanding the Hybrids. Forced to fight in Nekrosis's private arena for his own amusement, they were equipped with a set of light kevlar armor and reunited with the rest of GAIA Squad in the arena. When the gate opened, they won an easy victory against the first wave of Mutant Lizards. During the second wave of Mutant Raptors and Pterosaurs, Sauro-Hunter used his mechanical arm's plasma cannon to blow a hole in the side of the arena. Shade and Spino went through first, to clear the way, followed by Freefall and Ptero, then Tex and Valencia, and finally Aravis and Sauro-Hunter. After several hours of running and flying away from the arena and towards a nearby Dino Attack outpost, GAIA Squad took a brief rest, only to learn that Enox Phorm had been keeping pace with them, pursuing the squad with an army of Hybrids. Tex breathed fire at Enox Phorm, which caused the oil covering his skin to spark and forcing him to retreat. Enox left, shrieking in so high of a pitch, it caused Shade and Sauro-Hunter to go temporarily deaf. GAIA Squad moved on after that, knowing they were not safe sitting still. Upon coming into view of the outpost, Sauro-Hunter ordered an immediate evacuation of personnel and projects. While the evacuation took place, Shade and the rest of GAIA Squad fended off the horde that was coming. Although the evacuation was successful, GAIA Squad was forced to retreat after Sauro-Hunter was defeated in a duel against Enox Phorm. After a tactical air strike was called on the XERRD base, Enox Phorm appeared one last time for a final one-on-one duel with Sauro-Hunter, from which Sauro-Hunter emerged victorious and renamed himself Fullmetal. The caravan stopped at another outpost on the way, where commanding officer Colonel Mustang interrogated GAIA Squad, imprisoned Eno Saurson, and detained Shade, Tex, Crunchbite, Ragnarok, and Freefall. The Dino Attack outpost was attacked by Hybrids, and GAIA Squad was able to break free during the chaos. Their minifig teammates arrived at the laboratory where they were contained and convince the scientists to free their saurian allies. Dino Attack forces retreated, detonating a massive bomb in the base to wipe out the Hybrids' forces, but Aravis and Spino were killed. Post-War After the Dino Attack war, Shade and other surviving Mutant Dinos faced discrimination from other people. After Freefall was murdered, Shade chose to return to Adventurers' Island. There, he became the leader of a pack of Mutant Raptors and proved himself to the native population of dinosaurs. Abilities and Traits Like Tex (and many Mutant Dinos born in the Goo Caverns), Shade was mutated by excessive amounts Green Goo. Because of the mutation, Shade has regrown the feathers that his non-mutated ancestors had. These are bright gold in color. He is also stronger and faster than a normal Mutant Raptor. He can communicate with Spino via crest signals, a Dino equivalent to sign language. One of Shade's recently-discovered (and lost) abilities is being able to breathe powerful gusts of air. When this occurred his chest cavity would expand greatly, as would his ribcage. Trivia *Shade's appearance is ever-so-slightly based on the Velociraptors from Jurassic Park III. *Shade's ability to breathe powerful gusts of wind was inspired by Dean Devlin and Roland Emmerich's 1998 film Godzilla. *Shade's name was inspired by the Covenant of Halo's anti-infantry turret of the same name, due to his ability to "rip his way" through infantry troops. Category:Toa Antrakha Category:Mutant Dinos Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:GAIA Squad